


One Last Time

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Biting, Crying, Episode: s14e13 Lebanon, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Reconciliation, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Written for @crashdevlin 's 600 follower challenge (Tumblr)Prompt: "Change your stars and live a better life than I have" - Bolded





	One Last Time

Walking back into the bunker, you called out for Sam or Dean to come and help you with the bags from the store. You had gone to get some food to make burgers for the boys, and plenty of salad for Sam too, as well as pie and fruit for Dean and Sam. A few moments of nothing passed, and you sighed, struggling with the bags. You could hear three voices coming from the war room, which surprised you. The voice was neither Castiel nor anyone else that you could think of. Leaning your weight against the door, you picked up the bags and feigned struggling.  
“You boys coulda come to…John?” You spoke, turning to the room. Your eyes widened when you saw the man you’d loved for so long. It’d killed you when you learnt of his death, just like it’d killed him when Mary died. He shifted his top half, his eyes meeting your own. He was out of the chair as quick as you dropped the bags, and he ran to you. You kissed him deeply, John’s hands cupping your cheeks. Your hand slid to John’s waist, pulling him closer. You didn’t miss Dean grabbing the food and heading towards the kitchen, while Sam went elsewhere, knowing how it was going to turn out for you and John.

_John had been talking to Dean and Sam about everything that had changed in life when he’d heard a clattering, followed by a voice shouting of the boys. Your voice._   
_“(Y/N)…?” John asked, as tears began to well in his eyes. Dean didn’t respond, neither did Sam, though they didn’t need to. The squeak of the door was enough of an answer._

“Fuck, why are you back?” You asked, dragging John towards the bedrooms. It would’ve been a much quicker walk if you didn’t get pinned to the wall every few minutes. You could feel how hard John was pressing against your thigh. John groaned and trailed down to your neck, nipping and biting. The pleasure-pain was going straight to your pussy, and your soaked panties.   
“Fuck” He grunted, almost falling when you opened the door to your bedroom.   
“Can’t wait to be buried inside of you again” He murmured, reaching into his jeans. You groaned and took his hand, pushing it into your own jeans. He grinned and his thick fingers were quickly pistoning into you.   
“Fuck” You whimpered, attempting to roll your hips against his hand.  
“You feel so fucking tight” John murmured, nipping at your neck.   
“No one since you” You grunted, the admission not being fully understood by John at this moment, you knew later that it would be brought up again though.   
“Fuck” He grunted when your hand slid into his jeans. You pushed at his jeans until they fell to his ankles, kicked away with his boots a moment later. You shifted slightly and nudged at your own jeans until you were left in your underwear.   
“God” John groaned, almost tearing the panties from your body as he roughly fingered you.   
“I’m close” You murmured, hips moving of their own accord to ride John’s fingers. He grinned down to you.   
“Can tell, you still make those pretty lil whimpers” He murmured, rubbing his thumb over your clit. Every cell in your body was diverted to the pleasure you were feeling, your orgasm hit like a fright train, and if not for John, you’d have collapsed to the floor. Your legs turned to jello beneath you as you tightened around his fingers.  
“God can’t wait to be buried inside of ya, still as tight as the day we met” He murmured.   
“Well, I was a virgin then, I’ve had one guy inside of me since that day” You shrugged, while moving to the bed.   
“And I’m kinda hoping he’s gonna get inside of me again” You winked, bending over. John groaned at the sight and made his way towards you. He eased his boxers off of his body, as well as his shirt, while you tossed yours and your bra aside. John grinned and nudged your legs apart, lining himself up for you.   
“Ready?” He asked, reaching up to rub at your shoulder gently.  
“Yeah” You moaned, mouth forming an ‘o’ when he eased into you. John was wide, he always was, but he felt so much wider now that he was back inside of you after so long. John bent over you and rested his head by your shoulder, kissing the skin tenderly. His hand came to yours and covered it, squeezing gently.   
“I’ve missed you” He whispered, as he began to roll his hips. Over and over, he was hitting your sweet spot, his grip on your hand getting tighter as he became erratic. You knew he was close, all of the tell tale signs were there. His moans were getting louder, his thrusts much more erratic, he was biting at your neck and he couldn’t decide where to place his hands, between your hair, hips and shoulders.

“Go on John, fill me up” You murmured, looking over your shoulder to him. John nodded and thrust into you particularly deeper as he came. John’s orgasm triggered your own orgasm, and you collapsed onto the bed with John as you came. John groaned and curled close to you, pressing his lips to the point just below your ear.   
“I miss you, so freakin’ much…It ain’t nice where I am, but what I’d give to have you with me” He said softly. You shifted and curled closer to him once he slid out of you.   
“Where are you?” You asked softly.   
“I don’t even know” He murmured. His hand cupped your cheek and he kissed you gently.   
“What have I missed?” He asked softly.  
“How much did the boys tell you?” You asked softly.   
“They saved the world, they live with an angel and Lucifer’s kid, they got yellow eyes, Hitler and met my dad” John said softly.   
“Yeah, the boy’s did all that. I’m proud of ‘em” You smiled.  
“What about you, what’s changed with you?” He asked.   
“Nothing” You smiled, bringing your hand up to brush at his head.   
“I like your hair like this” You smiled.   
“You’re still wearing your ring?” He spoke, voice full of disbelief.   
“Yeah…why wouldn’t I be?” You asked softly. John shrugged.   
“Figured after I went, you’da moved on” He admitted.   
“I couldn’t…You mean too much to me” You admitted. John smiled and kissed you gently.   
“I don’t know how long I’m here for…we gotta make the most of it” John murmured. You shifted slightly, fully aware of what he was implying.

“I don’t got it in me yet, but I do have a pretty good tongue” John winked. You grinned and trailed your hands over his head as he began mouthing down your body.   
“Look at you, drippin’ with me” He drawled, trailing his fingers through the mess of him dripping out of you. Leaning down, you writhed against the bed and John’s tongue when he licked a long stripe.   
“God you taste good” He grunted. You flushed and rested your hand on the back of his head, writhing slightly. John grinned up to you before ducking down, licking and sucking over all of your sensitive spots until he felt you tensing.  
“Go on baby, come” He said softly, vibrations racking your body as you peaked.

John smiled and curled close to you.   
“Hey, you there?” He murmured, concerned eyes meeting his own.   
“You passed out for a second there, got me worried” He smiled.   
“You’re just that good” You winked. John smiled and curled close to you.   
“I want you to do me a favour” He said softly, while resting his head on his hand, elbow pressing into the mattress. His other hand wrapped around your own hand.  
“What is it?” You asked, meeting his eyes.   
“Once I’ve gone, for good… **change your stars, and live a better life than I have** ” He begged.   
“I never wanted this to be the life you all lived” He added.   
“I’m sorry John…I can’t…This is my life now, and as much as it has so many negatives to it, I wouldn’t be able to do anything else. Being a housewife ain’t me” You said softly. John sighed and rubbed his hand over his face.   
“Please…(Y/N), you mean too much me…I don’t want to think of you hurting” John murmured, while pulling your body closer. You curled closer and don’t respond, not wanting to taint this memory with an argument.

When you awoke, John was gone. His jacket was left by your bed, along with a scrawled note, though you knew you wouldn’t see him again.

_(Y/N), I love you…I have forever loved you. I will forever love you. I wish not to see you again…wait that sounds bad, where I am, it’s not a good place. If you end up here, it’ll kill me more…please leave the hunting life sooner rather than later. I love you, your John._

A tear dripped from your cheek onto the paper. Wiping the tear away, you slid the note into your diary and slid it back into the drawer, before moving to adjust yourself in the mirror. There was a line of bites that covered your neck, and when you pressed your fingers against the bruise, the jolt of pleasure-pain went straight to your crotch. Quickly redressing, you went to the kitchen and made some food for everyone.   
  
Imagine your surprise a few weeks later when you found out you were pregnant.


End file.
